deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fangoffenrir/Kingdom Hearts: Shadow of Death
Sora walked down the tranquil streets of Traverse Town. He really enjoyed it there, especially the sky of eternal night. The air was crisp, he had a bar of sea-salt ice cream in hand, The moon was full and he was heading back to his new home. He took a lick of his bar and thought to himself nothing can ruin this night. He took several bites and finished up his bar. He tossed his stick to the side and kept on walking. Soon, he noticed a dark corridor appear in front of him in the bell tower plaza. He quickly readied his Lionheart keyblade and readied himself. Out of the corridor stepped a man in a dark cloak covered on the top half by jet-black MNU scorpion armor and Kevlar guards on his arms and legs. “What do you want?” Sora asked. The man removed his hood, revealing silver hair, wolf ears and burning yellow eyes. Sora almost recognized him. “Ethan Ketra?” The man shook his head. “The name’s Nathex.” “You want to take me on, get in line.” Nathex extended two telescopic blades from his forearm guards made of gleaming obsidian. “I’m not here to fight you. But if you insist.” Nathex leapt toward Sora with his right blade pointed toward him. Sora jumped and Nathex found his swing striking the air that Sora previously occupied. Sora slashed at Nathex several times. After many slashes and Parries, Nathex gave up. He opened a dark corridor. “I am the last of the Organization. If you want to end my existence, you will follow me.” Nathex ran for the portal and Sora quickly followed. When he arrived on the other end, he saw himself in what looked like the barracks of a ship, but when he looked out the viewports, he saw the ship was in a tunnel of light. His outfit had changed as well. He wore what he would describe as an armored jumpsuit with matching forearm guards that was painted to resemble his old clothing. There was a black tube along his spine. Next to that was a semicircle gauge-like thing. On the bed next to him was a helmet that looked like it would fit him perfectly. It had two eyes that glowed the same color as his tube. Where am I? he thought to himself. On the bridge, Hammond sat at the chair he favored. A small alarm went off on his little console. “There’s a new RiG signal in the barracks. Level 5 advanced hazard gear.” Kendra turned around to face him. “I’ll check it out. one of the suits must have switched on in the jump.” She got up and moved towards the bedding. There, she saw Sora sitting on his bed with the helmet next to him. “What are you doing here, kid?” she asked in an angry tone. Sora displayed an expression of anger. “The name’s Sora. And I was hoping you could tell me where I am.” Kendra though for a minute and finally answered “You’re onboard the USG Kellion. We’re heading for the USG Ishimura for a repair operation. The light tunnel is from the Shock-Point Drive letting us travel at FTL.” Sora started to get the picture. “I’m looking for someone. He called himself ‘Nathex’.” “He’s probably on the Ishimura. We’re almost there. Why don’t you come up to the bridge.” Kendra said. She walked up to the bridge and Sora followed her. When they got up to the bridge, Isaac was watching a video log on a hologram using his RIG. It showed a women’s face who seemed to be sobbing. “Isaac, It’s me. I wish I could talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could just talk to someone...It's all falling apart here; I can't believe what's happening...it's strange...such a little thing…” after that, the hologram disappeared. Kendra walked up to the helm of the ship. “You really miss her, don’t you? Don’t worry, we’ll find her once we’re aboard.” Kendra said reassuringly. Hammond turned around and noticed Sora standing there. “Who’s the kid?” “His name’s Sora. He’s here to find someone named Nathex.” Kendra answered. Hammond stood steadfast at the helm. Kendra got up next to the pilots. “All clear, disengage shock-point drive.” Hammond ordered. The pilots punched in on their keypads and the ship’s crew could see an asteroid field surrounding a large starship. “We’re coming up on her now. So, that’s the Ishimura.” Kendra said. “the USG Ishimura. Biggest ship in her class.” Hammond interrupted. Kendra and Sora looked at the large chunk of rock that the ship was holding onto. “looks like they already popped the cork.” Sora just kept staring. “whoa.” Category:Blog posts